Tools for use with wire connectors for completing the interconnection of a plurality of wires are necessary for in-field connection of telephone multi-wire cables and other telecommunications wires and multi-wire cables. In practice, a connector is placed in a wire connecting tool which is specifically designed for the particular type of connector, and the desired pairs of wires are aligned with the connector. After all the desired pairs of wires which are to be joined are aligned with the connector, the tool is then operated in order to complete the splicing of the pairs of wires using the tool and the connector. Once completed, the connector is simply removed from the tool and the pairs of wires are thus joined.
In the field of telecommunications, there are several standard wire connectors which are used to join, for example, 20 or 25 pairs of wires together. The first of such standard wire connectors can basically be categorized as a horizontal wire connector while the second type of connector is a vertical wire connector. One of the problems which has been associated with the use of these connectors is the need for a separate tool for each type of connector. Thus, a technician entering the field is oftentimes required to bring one tool for use with a horizontal connector and a separate tool for use in joining the vertical connectors.
Prior art tools for use in joining pairs of wires using the horizontal and vertical connectors are bulky, clamp-like devices which are heavy, complicated in construction, and suited for use with only one of the two identified types of connectors. These heavy and cumbersome tools, which are used on a daily basis by field technicians, oftentimes must be carried for long distances to awkward locations.
More specifically, prior art tools for joining horizontal wire connectors generally use a hydraulic mechanism to create the necessary pressing force for completing the connection between the two pieces of the horizontal wire connector. One problem associated with hydraulically operated devices is that such tools tend to be heavy and cumbersome. This increases the difficulty associated with using such devices in the field.
Prior art tools for joining vertical wire connectors generally include a cam mechanism disposed therein. The cam mechanism controls the range of movement of a T-bar assembly which travels downward in a clamping motion over a wire connector inserted into the tool. Since the typical wire connector is several inches long, it is necessary to apply even pressure along the length of the connector when making the splice.
However, the tools used to complete the splice with the connectors are often carried in the field and are subject to wear and tear associated with constant movement in a truck or being carried into the field by the technician. As a result, the cam mechanism often becomes misaligned, thereby providing unequal pressure between the T-bar assembly and the connector. Thus, more pressure may be applied at one end of the connector during the splicing operation than at the other end. This may result in inadequate splices or completely missed splices between various ones of the wire pairs. Accordingly, the cam mechanism must be adjusted by the technician in the field.
The operation for adjusting the cam mechanism in the typical prior art device basically requires the technician to disassemble the majority of the inner workings of the tool in order to complete the adjustment of the cam mechanism. This is a time-consuming and complicated process which takes up a large amount of the technician's time.
A further problem relates to the incompatibility of the tools for other than the single connector type for which they are designed. If the technician is utilizing both the horizontal and vertical wire connectors at a single job site, the technician may be required to carry two tools to a job site and complete adjustments for both tools, thus wasting a large amount of valuable time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight, simple, easy-to-use tool for joining wire connectors. There is also a need for reducing the number of components associated with such tools in order to reduce the associated complexity of the instrument thereby improving the tools' reliability. Such a tool must be easy to operate and maintain, and be capable of sustaining extended wear and tear upon being subjected to the rigorous conditions imposed upon field equipment used in the repair and installation of telecommunications and other such equipment.